The Coolest
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: After having her life saved by Gwen, Nikki develops a new outlook on Gwen and how important she really is to Camp Campbell. Another fanfic to show off the proposed mother-daughter relationship between Nikki and Gwen.


The Coolest

"NIKKI! Get down from there!" Gwen yelled looking up in the trees, where Nikki was walking from branch to branch, jumping up and down, and occasionally talking to the various squirrels and birds living in the trees.

"Gwen, I'm fine! I've done this so many times…!" Nikki called to Gwen before she was interrupted.

"You could still get hurt, Nikki! You need to come down right now!" Gwen called back. Nikki sighed, before starting to climb down the tree. After a couple of feet, a bug crawled onto Nikki's hand, causing her to unconsciously recoil her hand off of the tree, causing her to lose her balance and fall off of the tree.

"OH SHIT NIKKI!" Gwen screamed, as she saw Nikki fall. Gwen saw where she was going to land, and jumped in front of the tree, with her arms stuck out. A few seconds later, Nikki landed in Gwen's arms with enough force to cause Gwen's knees to buckle, almost sending her falling to the ground.

"Thank God you're alright. Nikki, you have to be more careful when you're playing. You could've hurt yourself, or maybe even killed yourself. I know you like nature, but that doesn't mean you can…why are you looking at me like that?" Gwen asked, seeing Nikki's eyes bugged out, staring at Gwen in the face with a huge smile on hers.

"You…saved my life," Nikki mumbled out, still not taking her eyes off of Gwen.

"Of course I did, Nikki. I don't want you to become a stain on the ground," Gwen responded, getting up to leave. She grabbed Nikki's hand, and led her out of the forest, with Nikki still staring at Gwen with astonishment in her eyes.

**The Next Day…**

Gwen was ready to tear her hair out. David was still working on all the activities for today, so it was her job to get the campers in line and tell them what the plan was for the day. She had spent almost half an hour waking them all up, and had even been the victim of a few unintentional punches from children just waking up. Another problem was that most of the campers were in their own conversations, not even listening to her.

"Hey! Listen up you little shits!" Gwen yelled to no avail. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, trying to think of a way to get their attention. Before she could yell at them again, someone else decided to do that job for her.

"QUIET!" Nikki screamed, causing everyone to quiet down in shock, and look over at Gwen, who was just as surprised as the rest of the campers were. She looked over at Nikki, who was looking back at her with a big toothy smile.

"Uh…thanks Nikki. Anyway, we're going to be learning how to start a fire, which I'm surprised we didn't do during the first day, but yeah we're going to learn how to do that today. And then…," Gwen started before David showed back up with a clipboard. That was Gwen's cue to leave and go back into her cabin. Nikki, who noticed Gwen had left the group, decided to follow after her.

Gwen went back into her cabin, and flopped down on her bed. Once she did, she let out a very loud sigh.

"Goddamn, I was only out there for a minute, and I already feel drained," Gwen sighed, before reaching for her journal. "Hopefully, some writing should help me relax," Gwen said, grabbing a pen and writing down in her notebook. However, before she even finished the first sentence, Nikki jumped up with her face outside of her window.

"Hey Gwen, we're outside digging! Do you want to help us dig for some treasure?" Nikki asked, with stars in her eyes, and a small flower put shovel in her hands.

"I'm not really into digging, Nikki. I'd rather write some more of my stories," Gwen responded politely while not taking her eyes off of her notebook, so she didn't notice Nikki's look of defeat on her face.

"Oh…OK," Nikki mumbled before jumping down from the window.

**1 Hour Later…**

"Hey Gwen! We're all learning how to start a fire, and I got some crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars. Do you want to make some S'mores with me?" Nikki asked, once again popping her head into Gwen's room with her window. Nikki had crackers in one hand, and marshmallows and chocolate in her other hand. Gwen looked up from her notebook, before shaking her head.

"Thanks for the offer Nikki, but I'm on a diet right now," Gwen said, once again not looking up from her notebook.

"Oh, well I'll see you later then," Nikki responded, turning around before deciding to tell Gwen "Oh, and I think you look amazing the way you are," before running back to the campfire before Gwen could thank her.

**2 Hours Later…**

"Gwen! We're going to swim before we go for dinner. Do you want to come?" Nikki asked, with a red one piece bathing suit and a purple rubber duck floaty tucked underneath her arm. Gwen took a deep breath and put her notebook down before heading towards the window.

"Nikki, not that I don't appreciate your concern, but why are you constantly asking me to do things?" Gwen asked, kneeling down so that she could be at eye level with Nikki.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you," Nikki stated, causing Gwen's eyes to bulge out and her mouth to open wide in shock.

"…really?" was all Gwen could think to say, as her brain was still trying to process what Nikki had just told her. Nikki nodded and looked at Gwen with a star-struck look on her eyes while climbing into Gwen's room. A smile appeared on Gwen's face before she led Nikki to her room. "Well, if you want to hang out, I do have some movies saved on my Netflix account if you're interested."

"Oh my God! Yes!" Nikki cheered, jumping up and down with her fists pumping up in the air, like she had just been invited into the house of a celebrity. Gwen chuckled a little at her reaction before turning on her TV, and connecting it to her laptop.

"So, what do you want to watch, Nikki?" Gwen asked.

"Well…I do like fantasy, but what do you want to watch?" Nikki asked.

"There's this new romance that I've been dying to watch it. But…I think we can find a compromise," Gwen responded, with Nikki nodding her head and bouncing up and down on Gwen's bed. Gwen found the movie she wanted, _The Forest of Feeling_, and turned it on. While the opening credits happened, Gwen turned to Nikki who smiled back at her.

"So...Nikki, have you ever thought what you wanted to be when you grew up?" Gwen asked, thinking that it would be a good idea to try and get to know more about Nikki. Nikki looked up at the ceiling, thinking of an answer to Gwen's question.

"Well…I've never actually thought about that before. But…I do love animals and nature, so…maybe a job that has something to do with that," Nikki responded.

"So maybe like a veterinarian or a zoo keeper or something like that?" Gwen asked, trying to get a more specific answer from the green haired little girl.

"Yeah! An animal doctor sounds great!" Nikki exclaimed. The two of them shared a laugh before Gwen decided to ask another question that had been pressing on her mind since Nikki came in.

"Nikki, I'm curious; why did you want to spend time with me today?" Gwen asked, to which Nikki smiled in response.

"Well that's because I wanted to brighten up your day," Nikki responded. Gwen's right eyebrow rose up.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked.

"Well…when you saved me from that fall yesterday, it made me realize how much you really do for this camp. I know that you don't like this camp as much as I do, but you do a lot of things for this camp and for the campers. You help us with equipment, try to keep us from doing anything too dangerous, and you keep David from doing things too stupid. And after the fall, I realized that you don't get the appreciation you deserved, so…I wanted to be your friend," Nikki explained, extending a hand out to Gwen. Gwen's eyes looked at Nikki like she had become a vampire, but were also forming tears. Instead of shaking hands, Gwen gave Nikki a warm hug, rubbing her back.

"That means a lot to me, Nikki. Thanks for saying all of that Nikki," Gwen mumbled. Nikki returned the hug, standing up so that she could have her arms behind Gwen's neck.

"I know I'm not the only person who showed how much you meant to us, but I really want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for us, and that I'm sorry that I haven't shown it until today," Nikki answered.

"It's OK Nikki, because it means a lot to me that you tried so hard to spend time with me. Not many people really treat me like I'm that important," Gwen said, remembering all the failed job interviews she had over the years, no matter what happened.

"Well if it means anything, I think you're the coolest. Even cooler than Ered," Nikki said, which surprised Gwen, knowing how much Ered meant to Nikki. Gwen smiled, before noticing that the opening credits were over, and the opening scene of the movie was starting.

"Wow…those were the longest opening credits I've ever seen," Gwen exclaimed, turning Nikki's attention back to the movie.

"But you didn't watch the opening credits," Nikki quipped, chuckling to herself with her hands over her mouth. Gwen rolled her eyes and pet Nikki's head before turning her attention to the TV. Nikki gave Gwen a side hug, hanging onto her arm, smiling up at her. Gwen smiled back before they both turned to the TV and immersed themselves into the movie's opening fight scene.


End file.
